Support
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Kurt has a hard day at dance class, so Blaine helps him out in the most Blaine-tacular way. Shameless fluff.


**I just wanted to fluff today, y'all. Also, there's a concubine joke, if that's something you need to be warned about.**

* * *

Blaine rocked mindlessly back and forth on his heels, whistling the tune he was supposed to learn for his vocal lessons quietly as he waited for Kurt by the front doors of NYADA. Their classes ended at the same time on Tuesdays, so they actually got to ride the subway home together for once, instead of Kurt beating Blaine home like he did every other day of the week. Kurt was running late that day, though, which was weird for him. Kurt was always punctual.

Finally Blaine saw Kurt's coif bobbing above the cluster of people leaving the dance studios. "Hey, baby!" he called out cheerfully as Kurt got closer. "How was- oof!"

Blaine's air was cut off by Kurt making a beeline for him and wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders. "Ugh," Kurt groaned into Blaine's neck. "I might actually be dead now."

"What did Cassie _do _to you today?" Blaine asked as he stroked a hand down Kurt's spine. Kurt never really enjoyed cuddling in public, so the fact that he was currently nuzzling into Blaine's neck like he was never going to come out again was a little worrying.

"Two straight hours of jetes and turns," Kurt said, slightly muffled. "I'm surprised I can still walk, honestly."

"Poor baby," Blaine cooed, remembering his own intense workshops with Miss July. "How about we go home and I'll order some takeout before helping you with some IcyHot?"

"This is why I'm marrying you, B," Kurt said, poking his head up and smiling beatifically at Blaine.

"I see how it is," Blaine joked, linking his arm with Kurt's and heading outside. "You just want me to be your manservant for the rest of eternity."

"Not true!" Kurt said. "I also want you to be my concubine. Oh God," he moaned as they walked down the stairs to the subway platform.

"Let's see if you can even make it back up the stairs at our stop before you start making plans for me to be your love slave, champ," Blaine laughed, letting Kurt lean on him to relieve some of the pressure on his feet.

Thankfully, their train came quickly, and they managed to get Kurt in a seat with Blaine standing in front of him. A jolting turn threw Blaine off-balance, and he fell into Kurt's lap.

Kurt let out a whuff as Blaine landed. "What was that about not being my love slave?" he joked as Blaine straightened himself up.

"Oh, shut up," Blaine said, whacking lightly at Kurt's chest.

"Make me," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's chest and pulling him closer.

"Gladly," Blaine said, and he leaned in to kiss Kurt for a moment, breaking it off before anyone could whoop or leer or try to take pictures of them. (He'd seen some weird photos on BuzzFeed once.)

Once they reached their stop, Blaine got up from Kurt's lap and hauled his boyfriend up, too, helping him fight his way to the train door. They traveled across the platform slowly.

"Oh my God, I think all my muscles are locking up," Kurt said as they reached the staircase. "I might not be able to make it. I'm going to have to live down here forever."

"You're such a drama queen, Kurt," Blaine said, rolling his eyes but laughing in amusement. "Here, I have an idea."

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'Guys can be divas, too,'" Kurt said as Blaine walked in front of him and crouched. "What are you-"

"Climb aboard!" Blaine chirped, holding his arms out. "I'll piggyback you up the stairs."

"Are you actually crazy, B?" Kurt asked, not moving. "I'm like three inches taller than you."

"You're also like the same size around as me, Kurt. Plus I've built up my shoulder muscles from boxing," Blaine said, twisting his head up to look at Kurt. "I think I can handle a quick walk up the stairs."

"If we fall and make the news, I'm never forgiving you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt warned, but he clambered carefully onto Blaine's back. "Eep!" he squealed as Blaine stood up and gripped him under the legs.

"See? Easy as pie," Blaine said, walking up the stairs. The rest of the crowd was giving them as wide a berth as possible, so they made it up the stairs easily and in one piece.

"Okay, B, you can put me down now," Kurt said, loosening his grip around Blaine's shoulders slightly even as Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's calves.

"One last thing," Blaine said, and then he proceeded to speed up as fast as he could while making airplane noises. They got about halfway down the block before he stopped and let Kurt down.

"You're so weird," Kurt said through his giggles. "Thank you for helping me up the stairs, though." He kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Anytime, baby," Blaine said, offering his arm gallantly to Kurt. Kurt linked their arms at the elbows, and they started ambling their way home.


End file.
